Chuck vs the moment
by HopelessRomantic26
Summary: Just a one shot of Charah goodness. I am really bad at summaries but please give it a read and leave a review if you are into the goodness that is CHARAH filled.


**Authors Note: I have been away a long time and haven't written in a while so I'm pretty sure that my writing is pretty off. *laughs* I have written some fic's before but for SHIELD but as always I just wanted to mention that my stories will be one shots because If It's a multi chapter story, I have a tendency to drift away and lose focus and end up not finishing the story. As you can see, I'm starting to ramble and might just go off topic so I just wanted to inform you the readers that this is my first Chuck Fic and I might miss [and when I mean might miss, I MEAN A LOT] a few details here and there so please don't shoot me *laughs* . So this has been on my mind for a while so without further ado, please enjoy and if you do like it give it a fav or a review or both [or worse….flame me lol]**

Chuck couldn't believe it and still didn't believe it, here he is in bed with the love of his life that haphazardly clung to his body as if he will disappear if she let go. Sarah Walker loved Chuck Irving Bartowski and he loved her. If someone told him in the past that he would end up with someone like Sarah Walker, he wouldn't have believed it, who would want a guy who didn't finish Stanford and a major nerd to boot to be their partner. It actually still bothered him and there was still that feeling of fear that one morning, he would wake up to not find her beside him.

Chuck smiled as he stroked her hair as she slept, it was a very rough ride for the both of them but they somehow managed to come through and ended up in each other's arms. She stirred and opened her blue eyes and she smiled as she saw his warm brown eyes look at her and Chuck kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning Chuck" Sarah said as she stretched her body in bed and Chuck got a good view of her well-toned abs. Sarah stuck her tongue out as she caught Chuck sneaking a peek, "It's nothing that you haven't seen before. You've seen more last night." She said seductively and it caused him to blush. "Well to be honest, it's pretty hard not to look and last night…how can I say no to you." Chuck replied and planted a chaste kiss on her lips and got out of bed. Sarah raised her eyebrows at Chuck, "Well It's not that I don't want to stay in bed with you… I mean the shirt you're wearing is just showing off toooo much and you're wearing those panties that I so love and…I'm rambling…I'm just gonna go to the toilet… cause you know…Nature Calls." Chuck said hastily as he rushed out the room.

Sarah just chuckled as she saw her man dash towards the toilet. She couldn't believe that this man who she was supposed to kill initially then became her asset and then her partner and now her lover had managed to show and teach her a life that she thought that she never could have. She let out a content sigh as she recalled their memories together and she decided that she would have a little fun with her lover in the toiler.

She tiptoed to the bathroom and realized Chuck hadn't fully shut the door closed, she took of her shirt and let it fall on the fall and she slipped into the bathroom only in her pink panties. She purposely slammed the bathroom door closed which caused Chuck to turn around in shock and he instantly blushed as he saw her but something else caught her attention. "Well…well Mr Bartowski…It seemed that you've been hiding something from me" her eyes fell upon his crotch as Chuck tried to hide his erect manhood. Chuck couldn't say anything, he was too busy trying to hide his morning wood from his lover and he couldn't stop admiring her body and before he knew it, he had closed the distance between them and kissed her lips hungrily.

"I want you so bad" Chuck whispered into her ear as his hands touched her breasts, squeezing them as he planted kisses on her neck. Sarah moaned at the touch and she was getting more and more wet with his touches. Chuck squeezed both her ass cheeks and wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the counter in the toilet. He sat her down and he knelt in front of her, Sarah knew what Chuck was going to do and she just could only managed to say it out loud, "Chuck, you don't have to Chuck…All I need is you to make love to me…I need you in me Chuck.." Chuck ignored her lover's request and decided to plant kisses on her thigh and made his way slowly to her center.

Chuck knew what he was doing and he wanted her to feel good…and also to hear her beg for it. Chuck held her thighs apart and he licked her inner thighs and kissed them, he could see that she was soaking wet through her panties. Sarah was breathing heavily against the glass and all she could think of was Chuck and how much she wanted him to eat her so she helped direct Chuck to her wet soaking center.

Chuck slid her panties to the side and marvelled at the sight before him, he heard Sarah moan to him to hurry and Chuck duly obliged. Chuck held her in position by grasping her thighs and ravished her. Sarah didn't know how long he was down there and how many orgasms he gave her because she lost count after three and blacked out.

Sarah woke up in bed and looked over to Chuck's side to find it empty and she somehow she felt empty and sad even though Chuck had given her the time of her life in the bathroom earlier today. She never thought that she could feel that way for someone, the unconditional love that Chuck had for her knew no limits and she scolded herself for not coming clean with her feelings about him for a long time. She knew she hurt him with the way she acted and distanced herself but she thought that she was doing the right thing, oh how wrong she was.

Sarah really began to worry when Chuck didn't appear, she didn't know how long she was out, so she dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed her robe and pulled it closed across her body and took the knife that she put in the night stand beside the bed. She silently went across the bedroom and moved towards the living room to see Chuck wasn't there. Alarm bells started to ring through her head and she feared the worse, right at that moment, she heard the door knob turn and she immediately hid behind the couch. *Damn, I must be really losing it, If I resorted to hiding behind the couch, some kickass spy I am* Sarah thought to herself and when the door opened, she immediately readied her knife and jumped out of her hiding spot.

Her actions though she knew wasn't the best she could think of, surprised the person at the door to the point she heard a high pitch yelp followed by the dropping of grocery bags. Her eyes widened in shock and before she could help it, she bursted out laughing. Chuck on the other hand didn't find it funny, he was scowling at her as he bent down to pick up the stuff. "Laugh it up Miss Walker, You almost gave me a heart attack" he said condescendingly as he walked past the blond who was still laughing till tears came out. It took her a bit before she regained her composure and walked behind him and put her arms around his waist as he was sorting the goods on the counter.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to. It's just when I woke up you weren't there and after a while you didn't show up so I got really worried and when I went in here, you weren't here." Sarah said as she planted her head against his back. Chuck didn't say anything as he continued to sort out the goods so Sarah decided she had to up the ante and turned him around. Chuck spun around and there he was, facing the love of his life, he couldn't stay mad at her. It was partially his fault for going out without even waking her. "Look Honey, I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up and also didn't even leave a note but when I saw you sleeping in bed, you had this pretty content smile on your face." Chuck pointed as he wriggled his eyebrows at her and received the walker eye roll in return.

He kissed her lips and spun around so he could finish putting the groceries away. Sarah moved and helped him put it all away. They were both relaxing on the couch, Sarah lying across the couch with her head pleasantly on Chuck's thigh and Chuck just sitting there with his new comic book and Sarah with her magazine. It was a pleasant quiet and they both enjoyed times like these that they are able to just kick back and relax.

"Honey…can I ask you something?" Chuck peered over the top of his comic book and saw that Sarah was looking at him with her baby blue eyes that were filled with uncertainty. Chuck knew something was up, put down his comic book and stroked her face gently. Sarah took his hand and kissed it, knuckle by knuckle and then held it close to her heart.

"Go ahead babe ask away, I'm like a fountain of knowledge" Chuck said with a smile, the smile that always seem to warm her heart and push back any worries that she had. She decided she needed to sit before she could ask him and she sat crossed legged on the couch. "Chuck I know that we have had our ups and down….more downs than up actually and I still can't believe that even through all that…you'd stay with me…." Sarah's voice trailed off towards the end and Chuck looked at her confused.

"Babe, Babe…where is this coming from? I mean how can I not stay with you, I mean you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my nerdy eyes on, and that's saying something cause usually its Lara Croft, the rebooted one mind you not the pixelated sharp boobie one and I'm starting to ramble. I mean babe…the one who should have these thoughts actually should be me because you…Sarah Walker chose a nerd from the Buymore who didn't even finish his Stanford education. Every day I wake up and I have this fear that you won't be next to me…and that you finally realized that I was a mistake." Chuck looked down at his hands as he said it and Sarah realized that the both of them were going through an inner turmoil. Sarah placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it with her thumb and gently arched his face so that his eyes will focus on her.

Sarah scooted a bit closer to him and placed his hands on her chest. "Chuck Irving Bartowski, You are not a 'mistake'. You are the man who taught me that it's okay to open up to be more than just a spy and you are the man that…loved me for my flaws, my past and not just for my beauty unlike most of the majority of men I've met." Sarah inched her head closer to his so that their foreheads touched each other, Chuck put his hands gently on the side of her face, tears slowly spilling from his eyes.

"I love you Chuck and I will do anything and everything to make sure that you know that." Sarah said sweetly and kissed his lips "even if I have to use the force on you" She giggled as she said it. Chuck's eyes widened in shock and he smiled, "Did Sarah Walker just use a star wars reference?" she just shrugged her shoulders "Must be that you're rubbing off on me" Chuck chuckled and kissed her lips as his hands wandered down to her shirt. "Mmmmm seems like someone wants to do more than just kiss" She heard Chuck growl "I'm all yours honey…and these breasts are the ones the you are looking for"

They spent the afternoon in bed exploring each other and making love to the point Sarah had to raise the white flag. "Oh my god Chuck…that was INCREDIBLE" she panted as she plopped on top of his Chest. "Well…I aim to please" Chuck replied as he put his arms around her body and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you honey" Sarah said sleepily and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. "And I love you babe" Chuck knew Sarah had fallen asleep from the way she breathed.

They both woke up to the sound of the banging on the door and Chuck groaned…"Do I have to get that?" Sarah smiled weakly and kissed his cheek "Yes honey you have to cause I am in no condition to answer the door unless you want me to give them a free show." Chuck decided to take gaze upon perfection as his lover lay in bed covered partially by the blanket. Chuck was brought back to his senses when a pillow smacked him in the head "Door Now Please" Sarah playfully scolded him as she covered herself fully with the blanket. Chuck stuck out his tongue as he went outside and opened the door to reveal a very soaked Carina Miller who just forced her way in.

Chuck looked apprehensively at the very wet Carina who looked around at the apartment then back at him, she gave him her seductive smile which sent shivers down his spine. She swayed her way to Chuck and laid her hands on his chest, "Well Chuckles….seeing as you're just in your boxers…" she groped his manhood through his boxers and Chuck let out a yelp as he blushed red "maybe we could pick up where we last left off…" she said provocatively and all Chuck could do was gulp and stutter. Carina licked her lips and stroked Chuck's ever growing manhood, Chuck being Chuck was slowly shutting down, Carina is an exceptionally beautiful and sexy lady. Carina sensed that Chuck was losing his grip decided that she should give the killing blow, she dropped to her knees and just as she was about to take Chuck's manhood out she was tackled from the side by a blonde fury.

The three of them were sitting quietly sipping their drinks; Carina was sporting a cut lip and black eye, Chuck had a nice big palm imprint on the side of his cheek and Sarah was untouched. Sarah shot daggers at Carina who gulped her drink down slowly, "So Carina…why'd you drop by? To steal my man?!" she spat at Carina who just looked at her then back to her drink. Sarah was in full blown jealous girlfriend mode and had clung to Chuck's side. It took a while before Carina responded "First, Chuckles here" she jerked her head in his direction "was the one who seduced me, I mean come on answering in only his boxers and the fact that I thought he was all alone in his apartment and I was wet, Literally wet so I thought I maybe I could have some fun but…..NOOOO I got tackled from the side from the Blonde She Male."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and her hands made their way to her thigh where she normally put her knives and Carina noticed it "WAIT! WAIT! HOLD ON WALKER!" Sarah stopped just short of her thigh and decided to wrap her arms around Chuck as if motioning Carina to finish "Jeez I thought you'd mellow down but here I stand corrected well…sat corrected but you get my drift. The real reason I came here is to actually I wanted to visit you guys, I had a pretty rough mission and decided to take a few weeks off. Lady Luck though must hate me because the flight here was horrible, my car decided to kick the bucket and IT RAINED ON THE WAY HERE!" Carina exclaimed as she let out an annoyed sigh, "But I think in the end, it kinda worked out cause Chuckles here was about to be putty in my hands." Chuck just blushed red as he remembered what had happened before his lover tackled the red head.

Sarah growled and hugged Chuck even tighter and Carina rolled her eyes at them. "So what do you say? Are you guys going to let me stay here for a while?" she pleaded to them with her puppy eyes and pouty lips. Chuck groaned, he just cannot say no to her and she is Sarah's best friend, "Fine Carina you can stay here for a while, but just know….any more of that thing you did…Sarah will kill you, I mean she will literally skin you alive." Chuck chuckled as he said it and Sarah nodded her head while she stuck her tongue out at the redhead.

Carina knew she picked the right couple and she proceeded to give Sarah a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Chuck decided that he didn't want a repeat of what happened left the two girls while he prepared dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair with the three of them reminiscing about past missions and what they were doing now. Casey and Verbanski were of somewhere in Europe finishing off a long covert op and that they should be back soon.

They decided to get more comfy and moved over to the couch where Sarah planted herself on top of Chuck and Carina sitting at the end of the couch. "Thanks guys for letting me crash here for a while; I know that both of you guys are out of the spy game with the Intersect out of Chuck's head." She yawned as she said it and she closed her eyes for a bit.

"It's no biggie Carina, you are basically Family just like Casey and Verbanski. We Bartowski's don't turn away family when they need them" Chuck stated proudly and it earned him a kiss from Sarah. Carina just snorted and fell asleep after a while. Sarah nudged him with her shoulder and looked at him "We 'Bartowski's? Last time I check you're the only one here with that last name." Sarah asked and she could see something was going on in the head of one Chuck Bartowski, she still hadn't caught on it yet. Chuck was inwardly cheering that his little slip hadn't given his big surprise for her yet and he stood up and Sarah plopped onto the couch.

Sarah was still clueless and when Chuck knelt down on his knees did she realize what was going on, tears of joy started to flow from her eyes and before Chuck could even pop the question, Sarah screamed "YES CHUCK! YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" that caused Carina to wake up arms flailing in search of her gun. It took her a while to wake up and when she saw Chuck kneeling down, she screamed in joy and the girls hugged each other tears flowing down their faces.

Sarah let Carina go to hug her fiancé and showering him with kisses. "Sarah Walker, You have made me the happiest man on earth by saying yes. You picked me up when I was a shell of my former self and turned me into someone who you can be proud of" He kissed her lips and continued "I loved you ever since the first day and I knew that you were the one for me. I just wanted to tell you know and in the presence of your best friend Carina, that I will love you forever and show to you every single day of my life, I love you so much Sarah Walker soon to be Sarah Bartwoski." Sarah was crying when she heard him pour out his feelings for her, Carina was trying her hardest not to but in the end she gave in.

"I love you too, Chuck Bartowski" Sarah beamed, her face tear stained and she planted a kiss on his lips. "Chuck Irving Bartowski...No words can ever describe how you make me feel or what you are to me. You are a gift to me and I promise that even if things get rough I will always love you because you showed to me that there was a life other than the spy life and without you, I'm no one and for that I thank you Chuck." Chuck was tearing up, he knew that Sarah had difficulties in showing how she felt and he decided to just hug her and kiss her on the forehead. They stood there hugged together until they heard a cough behind them and they had totally forgot about Carina, Chuck and Sarah opened their eyes and motioned for her to join them and she did.

"Well...since it's official that you both are tying the knot...does that mean...we can get to do a threesome?" Carina asked innocently and it earned her a nudge in the shoulder from Sarah and a groan from Chuck. Things apparently will never change.


End file.
